1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for detecting blemishes in an image captured by an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, more and more electronic devices, (e.g., digital cameras, cell phones, PDAs, notebook computers) have image capture modules to capture images. It's a necessary step to detect blemishes in the images captured by the electronic devices to ensure that the image capture function of the electronic device is qualified.
In the camera manufacturing, special methods are needed to detect blemishes in images captured by the camera. The blemishes are difficult to detect accurately, but on the other hand, they cause a significant reduction in camera quality. A typical method is manually detecting blemishes number in the image captured by the camera of the electronic device or utilizing test software to test a blemishes density in the image. However, the typical methods are not accurate in detection of blemishes.